


Unknown Love

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, Fluff, Love, Pattata - Freeform, Sleep, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Patterson, Tasha, and their adopted daughter fall asleep in three parts.





	Unknown Love

Tasha sat in front of a computer, bouncing her and Patterson's baby on her knee, while the scientist herself got some well deserved sleep. Suddenly, the young girl yawned and tried to lay on Tasha's lap. "Are you tired Ev?" The Latina asked the baby. The girl yawned again in response. "I'll take that as a yes," Tasha said before placing the girl on the sleeping woman's chest. Tasha smiled at the sight, her wife and their adopted child, sleeping soundly together. Her heart had never felt so full.

"Can you read me a bedtime story Mami?" Evie asked Tasha. "Of course, baby," Tasha replied, tucking her in bed. "Which one do you want?" The young girl put her finger on her temple, thinking. "Mmm... Rapunzel!" She decided. Tasha smiled. "But we read that yesterday," she said. "Yes, but it's my faaaaavorite," Evie replied. "Well if you like it that much," Tasha said, grabbing the book. "When will Mommy be home?" Evie asked. "Soon," Tasha promised. Patterson was still at work, filling out paperwork after a long mission. Tasha found the book and climbed in the bed with her daughter. "Once upon a time," she read. A couple hours later, Patterson found the two in the same position, sound asleep. She smiled, loving that these were the people she now got to come home to.

College had been not fun for Eve. Loud roommates and tons of schoolwork had prevented her from getting much sleep, so as often as she could, she came home to get away from it all. One night, she had gotten fed up with a party that had started at midnight near her dorm and got home very late. She had expected her parents to be awake when she got there, but instead she found them curled together on the couch, very much asleep. She smiled as she saw them there, so obviously in love even after 20 years of marriage. Eve pulled a blanket over her mothers before running upstairs her room. God was it good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. *shrugs while making a strange, confused, face*  
> I really don't know what happened here, but hey, thanks for reading.


End file.
